Return Of The Warriors
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The warriors are being called once again where an enemy that holds darkness plans to enter the real world, but the warriors will not allow this to happen
1. Chapter 1

In the digital world Elecmon was taking care of the digieggs and baby digimon in the Primary Village.

"Wow this is hard work." Elecmon said. Then one egg started glowing black and launched a geyser of darkness.

"At last I have been reborn." A dark figure said inside the geyser. Up in the sky the spirit of Ophanimon was watching.

"Oh no, it is time for the warriors to return." Ophanimon said.

….

The Real World

In the real world Kari was getting ready for a day with Davis. It has been a few months since the legendary warriors had stopped Lucemon and things have been as normal as they can get for the digidestine.

"This is it Gatomon." Kari said.

"What?" Gatomon said.

"You know how Davis and I have been hanging around a lot." Kari said. "Well today I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend."

"Wow and after all this time." Gatomon said.

"You know I wanted to, but I was just too nervous." Kari said. "Anyway now me and the other girls are like equals since Yolei has been with Ken and Tai has been with Mimi for a while and Sora is still with Matt." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kari it's Davis."

"I'll be right out." Kari said and opened the door where Davis and Veemon were.

"Hey you ready?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Kari said, but then there D-Terminals went off.

"Really now." Davis complained.

"It's from Izzy we better get going." Kari said.

…

The Izumi's

When Kari and Davis made it to Izzy's everyone was already there including their new friend Ross with his partner Gotsumon and Aquamon.

"Good everyone is here." Izzy said.

"Izzy what's this about?" Matt said.

"Take a look I got this message from the digital world." Izzy said and showed Ophanimon on his computer.

"Greetings children it's been a long time." Ophanimon said and they were all happy to see her.

"Ophanimon I don't believe it." Davis said.

"We haven't seen you in months." Ross said.

"How's my Patamon doing?" Sora said.

"He's doing fine. Listen this is important, an evil digimon is planning to enter the real world." Ophanimon said. "It's your old enemy Devimon."

"Who's Devimon?" Ross said.

"Devimon was the first evil digimon my group fought." Tai said.

"After all these years he's come back." T.K. said.

"T.K. had a bad encounter with Devimon. He nearly lost Angemon." Matt told the others.

"You see Devimon is already sending rogue, dark digimon to your world so he will have an army." Ophanimon said. "He is also becoming more powerful than you remember."

"How do we stop him?" Cody said.

"I have a few friends here that will help and want to say hello." Ophanimon said and their digivices except Sora, Joe, and Mimi's glowed.

"Hello Davis."

"Agunimon!" Davis said. All the legendary warriors were back in their D3s.

"I did say that we would meet again." Agunimon said.

"With the legendary warriors back in our D3s we can spirit evolve again." Ken said.

"And if we can spirit evolve we can stop Devimon." Izzy said.

"Yes now go warriors." Ophanimon said and was off Izzy's computer.

"Okay there are evil digimon appearing through small digital gates in the real world so we need to take them down." Izzy said. "Davis and Ross will take the north side of the city, Kari and Yolei east, T.K. and Cody south, Matt and Tai west, Ken and I will take downtown, Sora, Mimi, Joe you check uptown."

"Alright we better hurry before Devimon gets here." T.K. said.

"Tai be careful. I don't want to lose you like with Lucemon." Mimi said.

"It will be fine this time." Tai said as he kissed her.

"Ken you be careful too." Yolei said.

"I will." Ken said and kissed her.

"Sora." Matt said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Sora said and they kissed.

"Okay let's get moving guys." Davis said.

…

North

Wild evil digimon like Bakemon and Phantomon were causing mayhem in the real world.

"**Pyro Punch**."

"**Howling Laser**." A laser of light and fireballs hit them and their fractal codes appeared.

"Fractal Code Digitize." Agunimon and Lobomon scanned the digimon with their D3s.

"I missed doing this." Agunimon said. "Feels good to spirit evolve after all this time."

"We better keep moving. No telling how many of these digimon are out here." Lobomon said.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Agunimon said. The others were making good pace taking out the evil digimon before Devimon came.

…

Kazemon And Ranamon

Kazemon and Ranamon took down some more evil digimon and turned back to Yolei and Kari for a moment.

"That's the last of them around this block." Yolei said.

"I better check to see how Davis is doing." Kari said.

"Kari I'm sure Davis is fine." Yolei said.

"This is Davis we're talking about." Gatomon said.

"That could be good or bad." Hawkmon said.

"All the more reason to check." Kari said.

"Kari we can't. We need to follow Izzy's instructions." Yolei said.

"Well excuse me for being worried about my boy….Davis, worried about Davis." Kari said a little embarrassed and it hit Yolei.

"You never asked Davis to be your boyfriend yet?" Yolei said and Kari shook her head no. "But you've been so close the last few months."

"I guess I was too nervous and I don't know if Davis is ready. That's why I think he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend." Kari said. "I was planning on doing it today until this happened.

"Wait for a minute, look." Hawkmon said. They saw a Bakemon and something weird was happening. He turned into dark energy and flew away.

…

Davis And Ross

It got later and Ross and Davis were done clearing the area.

"That's that." Davis said.

"Something tells me there's more going on." Ross said. Then Davis's D-Terminal went off.

"It's a message from Izzy. He's saying all the digimon have turned into dark energy and is heading for the harbor." Davis said.

"The harbor that's on the other side of town." Ross said.

"We better get going." Davis said and started running.

….

The Harbor

Everyone in town gathered at the harbor and all the dark energy was focusing on one point in the water.

"Soon I shall enter the real world and no one will stop me."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in town gather around the harbor where all the dark energy focused on a dark spot in the water. It wasn't long until all the digidestine except Davis and Ross arrived.

"This is it." Izzy said,

"That dark energy must be used as a digital gate." Yolei said.

"No there's something else in it, I just know it." T.K. said. Then when all the dark energy was gathered it rose and Devimon came out, but he was a hundred feet tall.

"It's Devimon!" The original digidestine said.

"That's Devimon!" Kari said.

"That's right you never saw him before." Tai said.

"At long last I have entered the real world." Devimon said.

"You guys actually fought him." Yolei said.

"He didn't use to be that big, but he did get bigger one time." Sora said.

"Yeah, but I think he's even bigger than I remember." Mimi said.

"Where are Davis and Ross?" Ken said.

…

Davis And Ross

Davis and Ross with their digimon continued to run through the city trying to get to the harbor.

"Oh man I don't think I can take another step." Ross said.

"Well we got to keep going." Davis said with both of them exhausted.

"I don't think we're going to make it to the harbor." Gotsumon said.

"Come on we can't give up." Veemon said.

"There's got to be a faster way." Aquamon said.

"Wait a minute what are we doing running when we can just beast spirit evolve and get there faster." Ross said and Davis agreed to that.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Burninggreymon."

"Kendogarurumon."

Burninggreymon grabbed Veemon and Gotsumon and Aquamon hopped on Kendogarurumon and they were off.

…

The Harbor

"Now let's see what this human world is really all about." Devimon said.

"That's it we can't wait for Davis and Ross." T.K. said.

"T.K.'s right we can't let Devimon reach shore." Tai said.

"Then let's evolve and stop him." Matt said.

"Be careful guys." Sora said.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Sakkakumon."

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Loweemon."

"Arbormon."

"Kumamon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kazemon."

"Ranamon."

"Grumblemon."

The warriors flew and the ones that couldn't hopped on Sakkakumon and flew towards Devimon.

"Hold it right there Devimon." Beetlemon said.

"You're not going anywhere." Kazemon said.

"Ah I finally meet the legendary warriors." Devimon said. "I was told of you, but I thought you were just a legend."

"You really don't recognize us do you?" Loweemon said.

"Oh I know it's you, Tai." Devimon said and that surprised them. "I knew it was you the moment I entered this world, plus I saw you just spirit evolve."

"Well then you must know that we're going to stop you." Beetlemon said.

"**Hurricane Gale**."

"**Lightning Blitz**." The lightning entered the wind and blasted Devimon in the chest.

"My turn." Grumblemon said and jumped.

"**Seismic Sledge**." Grumblemon hit him in the head with his hammer.

"How original." Arbormon said.

"Don't worry about that now." Kumamon said.

"I guess it's our turn now." Ranamon said.

"**Whipping Waves**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Blockade Seed**." All three blasted and they attacked anywhere they could.

"You heard of fight fire with fire, well now let's fight dark with dark." Loweemon said.

"**Shadow Meteor**." Loweemon said as he blasted him. Sakkakumon rammed himself into Devimon due to his size.

"Let's put the squeeze." Sakkakumon said as he wrapped himself around Devimon and tighten up. "Now let's see how you like this." He used all the attacks of the legendary warriors close ranged.

"Is this the best you can do?" Devimon said and they saw he was unhurt.

"After all that he's still standing?" Beetlemon said.

"Forget standing he's not even hurt." Grumblemon said. Devimon pulled Sakkakumon off and tossed him by Kazemon and Beetlemon and held his arms out.

"Now sit back and watch my new move." Devimon said.

"**Wrath Of Shadows**." He fired two dark black beam at them and they were all taken down to the others and turned back to their human form with everyone watching in shock.

"Are you guys okay?" Joe said.

"That was so dark." Ken said.

"Now you know how I feel." Kari said. It was at that moment Kendogarurumon and Burninggreymon arrived and saw Devimon.

"So that's Devimon." Burninggreymon said.

"It looks like the others tried to stop him, but were no match." Kendogarurumon said.

"How do you know?" Gotsumon said.

"Because they're right there." Aquamon said and saw the others.

"Let's go." Burninggreymon said.

"Burninggreymon wait I can't get through this crowd without slicing some people. Plus Devimon will see you if you fly." Kendogarurumon said.

"Then we better change back." Burninggreymon said as they turned back and tried to get through the crowd.

"Kari, Guys!" Davis shouted and they heard hi. They saw them coming.

"Guys you made it." Cody said.

"Hurry." Sora said, but the people wouldn't move.

"Davis!" Kari shouted.

"Kari!" Davis shouted. When the people heard that they formed a path for them to get through.

"Wow thanks." Ross said. Then they started running down with people cheering.

"It's about time you guys got here." Yolei said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Davis said.

"Let's do it." Ross said.

"Wind into flame."

"Ice into flame."

"Earth into flame."

"Wood into flame."

"Thunder into light."

"Darkness into light."

"Water into light."

"Metal into light."

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution."

"Emperorgreymon."

"Magnagarurumon."

Both of them flew up to Devimon until they were at his face.

"You're not going anywhere Devimon." Emperorgreymon said.

"You want the real world then you're going to have to go through us first." Magnagarurumon said.

"With pleasure, not that you can do anything to stop me." Devimon said and started striking with his claws.

"**Feral Fire**." Magnagarurumon was blasting everywhere making every shot count.

"**Dragonfire Crossbow**." Emperorgreymon fired the energy out of his sword and they kept the pressure going.

"**Magna Missiles**." Magnamon fired his missiles everywhere at Devimon.

"Clear the way." Emperorgreymon said to the crowd and they cleared an area where he came down and struck his sword in the ground.

"**Pyro Dragons**." He launched his dragons and they bit down on him. Since they were stronger than the original forms of the warriors they were doing strong damage. After that he flew back up and they faced Devimon to see if he was done yet.

"Let us know if you had enough because I don't got forever." Emperorgreymon said.

"Really I could do this all day." Magnagarurumon said.

"Oh I'm quite done, with you." Devimon said.

"**Wrath Of Shadows**." He blasted at them and they were covered in darkness. Then they turned back and fell hard in the water.

"Davis!" Veemon and Kari said.

"Ross!" Aquamon and Gotsimon said. They waited to see if they would come up, but nothing.

"We need to do something, Ross can't swim." Gotsumon said.

"I'm jumping for them." Kari said.

"No Kari." Tai said as he held her back. "They're too far down and you won't make it in time." Kari began to cry and when a tear hit her D3 there was a light from the water where Davis and Ross landed. Then water rose up and turned into a pillar of light.

"Ancient Spirit Evolution."

"Susanoomon." Susanoomon emerged from the light.

"Alright Susanoomon." T.K. sai.d

"What is this?" Devimon said.

"Just watch." Susanoomon said and started pounding him, but Devimon just wouldn't go down.

"He just won't fall." Yolei said.

"You know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Matt said. Susanoomon continued to pound him.

"Say AH." Susanoomon said as he entered his mouth. Once inside Susanoomon started pounding the inside of Devimon and he was in pain. Then Susanoomon got his blade handle and his visor down.

"**Celestial Blade**." The blade emerged from Devimon and did a 360 with his fractal code appearing.

"Fractal Code Digitize." Susanoomon said as he flew put and scanned him. The sun began to rise and Susanoomon went down to the others with him turning back.

"You guys did it." Sora said. Then Davis noticed Kari.

"Hey what's with you we won?" Davis said.

"I know it's just can we talk for a minute." Kari said and pulled him away.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"I just want to ask, before this mess started, will you be my boyfriend?" Kari said.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend." Davis said and they kissed.


End file.
